kairosfandomcom-20200213-history
Shit
Shit is the sixth studio album by the American metal band Kairos. It was released May 2020. Recording and Production After completing their Twelve Hybrids Tour, Kairos took a break. All updates on Facebook and YouTube stopped, and many feared the band had split. While for a few months the band was inactive, they secretly began recording their sixth studio album in the spring. Months passed, and the album was completed by the end of the year. Finally in January 2020, an update was posted: "Just took a shit, and it was glorious." Several cryptic messages followed, and eventually it was pieced together that Kairos' sixth studio album would be called Shit. No further information regarding the album's contents were given, and the album was released May 2020. Themes After the album's release, Marcus said "We loved how Marble Hornets ''turned out, but we knew we couldn't repeat it. Instead we decided to do the opposite: create something so ridiculous and crazy." Many tracks were thought up and recorded while the band members were drinking. "We would go back the next day and look over what we had recorded. We fixed a few things, but a lot of the 'mistakes' in the album were left there on purpose," said Brian. The track "Can You See the Coils?" was recorded while Brian was heavily intoxicated and sleep deprived. "At the time, I thought I should just sing as fast as possible. We came back later and had absolutely no idea what the fuck I had recorded, but thought it sounded like 'Can You See the Coils,' hence the name of the song." "Dog Piss" was created when the band members decided to make the most inappropriate and vulgar track possible. "That ridiculous laughing in the track? That was me laughing because of how ridiculous the lyrics were I was saying," said Brian. "It wasn't even recorded in post." The beginning to the cover of Earache My Eye was recorded on the University of California, Berkeley campus. "I had two microphones," said Marcus. "I walked from one of the dorms to one of the lecture halls, recording everything around me along the way. The lines of the professor and Brian were actually legit; she professor had no idea what we were doing. It's a good thing we didn't get into some trouble." Reception ''Shit was met with mixed reception. Critics either praised the insanity and crudeness of the album as something original and amusing, or panned the album for being a random mess of vulgarity. When asked about the critcs' reactions, Brian replied "So what? When making an album you have to think about three things: yourself, your fans, and the critics and in that order. This is something we wanted to do, and if the critics don't like it, too bad." Track Listing 1. Knock 2. Fuck 3. Drive-thru 4. Quasi 5. Cigaro (System of a Down cover) 6. Can You See the Coils? 7. Rotund 8. Dog Piss 9. Telemarketer 10. Plug It Up 11. Ludwig 12. Take Your Fancy Ass And 13. Fuck Off and Die 14. Kevlar 15. Earache My Eye (Korn cover)